Optical communications have become more prevalent as the demand for high-speed communication and processing has increased. Optical communications typically implement a laser and/or other optical devices for providing and receiving optical signals that are carried on optical fibers. Routing optical fibers across a plurality of interconnected computer nodes or networking switches can be difficult due to the complexity of the routes, the density of connector faceplates, and the sequencing of fiber attachment to the computing or switching equipment. Certain system topologies, notably meshes and torus configurations, can be particularly challenging, particularly in large-scale optical network topologies. Additionally, an optical shuffle can be required in routing optical fibers, which can allow optical fibers in an assembly to be rearranged as they pass through a given area.